roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin Romero
History Gavin’s mother, Meghan, was a beautiful human woman. A dancer that caught the eye of many men and even a few women. She used her charm and beauty like a weapon, wielded with a smile or a wink in the right direction. She flirted for a living, never committing to anything and always being available to everyone. Until she caught his attention. Naamem was an Efreeti that found himself drawn to the vixen dancer. His eyes weren’t glued to her form for long before want of her burned inside him. He would have her. He approached her as any had before, gifts pouring from his fingers and promises of wealth abound if she would only accept it. Meghan had accepted the gifts but laughed at his promises. A small caress, a light kiss on the cheek, and a wink were all he would receive. A flirtation with a hint of something more, if he would only keep pursuit. Little did she know the genie had other ideas. Naamen swept her into his arms and stole her to his home on the elemental plane of fire. He placed a collar around her neck and declared him his own. Meghan didn’t allow this easily though. She fought the Efreeti, leaving scratches on his face as a reward. Her fight only amusing the man and intriguing him further. For months he held her captive. Each day laying gifts at her feet, flirtations in her ear, and caresses on her skin. Each day Meghan would rebuff him and send him away with a curse and a glare until one day he didn’t come. It had grown late and Meghan had found herself worried as Naamen did not approach her yet that day. Her door had remained closed for three days. Each absence causing her to worry more and more. Surely she had not come to care for her captive? On the fifth day, she paced her suite, worry eating away at her as she tried to figure out how to discover Naamen’s whereabouts. When suddenly her door opened and there stood Naamen, just as cocky as ever. One of his horns broken and a scar down his face but otherwise whole. Naamen explained he had been fighting another elemental that had tried to steal his territory. It had been a long battle but was victorious in the end. Meghan frowned, still worried, as she traced the new scar on his face. He grinned and took her hand, bringing it to his lips with a light kiss. “Worry not my little flame, I would not allow another to take you.” Confused and angry, Meghan backed away while angrily yelling how she wasn’t his property. He only laughed and swept her into his arms. His flirtations returning in full force as he caressed and kissed her, quelling her fire with one of his own. With a smirk, he reached up and undid the collar tossing it aside. “Now I ask, will you have me my flame?” Her confusion kept her mute, her eyes wide as they went from the collar back to the man. Naamen taking advantage as he guided her to the bedroom. Her heart pounding as all of her worry and confusion rushed through her. Her body was willing and reactive to his touch. And as he laid her upon the bed Meghan opened herself to him with a smile. Their union made Gavin. His birth was harsh on his mother but by some miracle, Meghan survived. For the first couple of years of his youth, Gavin lived on the plane of fire with both of his parents. But another attack on his father’s estate scared his mother, causing a long fight between the two. Finally, Naamen relented and allowed his concubine and child to return to the material plane. He bought them a large estate and neither wanted for anything. Naamen visited often. Gavin was young when he started to show his abilities. His heritage peaking out in spurts of magic and fire. To help with his control, Meghan hired a Sorcerer to teach her son. A man by the name of Gerald that also had a talent with the fire spells. For years Gavin studied under him, slowly learning magic and how to bend it to his will. In his teens, Gavin had to face a new obstacle in life, bullies. His unique genetics proved too great for his maturity. As his playmates were growing and maturing into men Gavin continued to stay smaller than everyone else. His body structure and maturity changing little over the years. As a result, the other boys picked on him relentlessly. Using harsh names and being physical with the young boy. It was common for him to come home with ripped clothing or a black eye. Meghan grew worried for him and considered sending him to his father. Gavin didn’t want to leave his studies nor his mother so he got better at running away. When his bully approached Gavin would hide or run until the threat passed. This worked for a while until one day his bully cornered him in a room. His exit was blocked and the look in his eyes scared Gavin. He was about to receive the worst beating ever in his life. Gavin searched his surroundings for any help. Body shaking as his bully approached. Then he remembered something his father had told him. “Show them your flame boy and they won’t touch you again.” Gavin centered himself and reached for that power inside him. His eyes starting to flicker with his heritage. The bully hesitated at the sight and it was all Gavin needed. With a curse in Ignan Gavin thrust out his hands as a cone of flames filled the room. The bully screamed in fear and retreated, leaving a trail of piss in his wake. It had worked, from that day on no one dared pick on him. Unfortunately, they were too scared of him. No longer was Gavin invited to play or mess around with the people he once considered his friends. As a result, he threw himself into his studies and became a bit of a loner. His social activities being restricted to his mother, tutor, and servants. He wasn’t shy, never had been, and enjoyed the time the servants spent with him. One, in particular, the cook’s daughter, had caught the young man’s attention. Rebecca was a kind shy girl. She smiled and talked with Gavin, treating him as a person. It was a refreshing change that Gavin fully welcomed. Days would be spent in the kitchen watching her work as they talked. It was only natural that the two fell together. Her shy nature and his curious one pulling them together like magnets. Gavin shared his first kiss with Rebecca though it didn’t get much further. Like all childhood romances, they were drawn apart. Rebecca’s mother acquired employment closer to their family, leaving Gavin alone again. Life went on though. Gavin returned to his studies with determination, keeping to himself. Before he knew it, he was a man and was the young age of sixty-nine. His mother an old woman now and his tutor long gone. He did what he could for his mother but she refused his magics, ready for her life to end. She passed away in her sleep with a smile on her face. The next few years were a blur for Gavin. He mourned his mother’s death and shunned all contact with others until his father showed up. Naamen, hurt from his lover’s death, sought out his son with an offer. Return to the plane of fire and one day take over. Gavin liked the idea of it but didn’t feel like he deserved it yet. His abilities were still growing and he wouldn’t be able to fight off the threats that constantly challenged Naamen’s territory. Instead, he would travel back and forth. Work on his abilities on the material plane while learning the inner workings of Naamen’s estate on the plane of fire. It was during one such trip that everything changed for Gavin. His father opened the portal to return to the material plane, Gavin stepped through but, instead of his study, he arrived inside a large skull. His voice echoing off the bone as he called out his father’s name. His questions unanswered, Gavin ventured out and into Akasa Kas and on his next adventure. Appearance Gavin is slight of frame and average height. Never one concerned with muscle mass he kept himself lithe and fit. Bright red hair the only hint of his heritage until you anger the man. Then his eyes, otherwise baby blue, would swirl with the fire gifted to him by his father. His skin is covered with various tattoos, most arcane in nature. Personality Gavin can be slightly on the cocky side, especially when talking about his arcane prowess. He likes to show off and doesn't back down from a challenge easily. He can be known to have a bit of a temper but has struggled to keep it under caps. Otherwise, he is a curious man and could easily curl up with a book to devour its knowledge. Relationships None at the moment. Aspirations To gather enough power to one day return to the plane of fire and take over his father's territory. Category:Characters